lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Tutti odiano Hugo
è il quarto episodio della Seconda stagione di Lost, e il 29esimo dell'intera serie. Hurley si preoccupa che il suo nuovo incarico lo possa rendere la persona più odiata dell’isola. Sawyer, Jin e Michael scoprono che gli individui che li hanno catturati sono i sopravvissuti della sezione di coda dell’aereo. Claire trova sulla spiaggia la bottiglia con i messaggi che loro avevano dato a Michael prima che partisse con la zattera. Trama Flashback left|thumb|[[Hurley scopre che i numeri estratti alla lotteria nazionale sono gli stessi che sono sul suo biglietto]] Hurley sta guardando l’estrazione dei numeri vincenti della lotteria nazionale; con sua enorme sorpresa vengono estratti i numeri 4, 8, 15, 16, 23 e 42, esattamente quelli che lui aveva giocato e che sono sul suo biglietto: ha appena vinto 114 milioni di dollari! Lo shock della vincita gli fa perdere conoscenza per qualche istante. Sua madre lo soccorre subito e riesce a farlo riprendere. Hurley però non confida alla donna la sua vincita ed afferma che lo svenimento potrebbe essere stato provocato da qualcosa che ha mangiato; sua madre rimprovera quindi il suo stile di vita e gli dice che dovrebbe cambiare un bel po' di cose. Hurley, che pare essersi ripreso dalla sorpresa, le risponde che lui ama la sua vita e non la vuole cambiare. Più tardi, mentre lavora alla Casa del Pollo di Mr. Cluck, Hurley continua a fissare il biglietto vincente. Ad un tratto il ragazzo viene chiamato nell'ufficio del responsabile, Randy Nations: l’uomo, che appare seccato e nervoso, mostra a Hurley delle riprese fatte dalle telecamere interne la notte precedente: in esse si vede Hurley mangiare una confezione di bastoncini di pollo. Randy accusa Hurley di furto e lo rimprovera anche per altre negligenze sul lavoro: il ragazzo, per tutta risposta, si licenzia ed esce dal locale. Mentre è seduto fuori dall’edificio, sovrappensiero, Hurley è avvicinato dal suo collega ed amico Johnny che gli dice che anche lui, seguendo il suo esempio, si è appena licenziato. I due amici cominciano a festeggiare la loro strana giornata entrando in un negozio di dischi dove scovano dei CD dei Drive Shaft in vendita a due dollari. Dopo aver cantato un po' ad alta voce, Hurley comincia a parlare con la commessa del negozio, Starla, una ragazza per cui ha sempre avuto una cotta: con sua stessa grande sorpresa Hurely riesce a trovare il coraggio per invitarla al concerto degli Hold Steady e la ragazza inaspettatamente accetta. Johnny rimane impressionato dal nuovo coraggio che sta dimostrando l'amico e gli chiede che cosa lo spinga a comportarsi così: Hurley dice all’amico che era una cosa che lui voleva fare prima che le cose cambiasseri. Poi però si trattiene dal continuare e non informa nemmeno Johnny della sua vincita milionaria. right|thumb|Il messaggio composto sul prato davanti a casa di [[Randy Nations|Randy]] Al tramonto Hurley e Johnny girano per tutto il vicinato e rubano una serie di statutte di nani da giardino stipandoli nel furgone di Johnny. I due vanno poi davanti ad alla casa del loro ex-capo Randy e dispongono il loro bottino di gnomi nel giardino in modo da comporre la frase "CLUCK YOU" (la frase è un gioco di parole: da un lato “cluck”, chiocciare, riprende il nome del negozio in cui i due lavoravano, dall'altra ricorda per assonanza "fuck you", fottiti). Quando l’uomo esce dalla casa i due amici scappano via ridendo e prendendosi gioco di lui. Mentre Johnny e Hurley si allontanano a bordo del furgone cantando ed ascoltando musica Johnny si chiede cosa altro loro due possono fare nelle ultime ore di libertà prima di rimettersi, l'indomani, a cercare un lavoro. Hurley diventa riflessivo e fa promettere a Johnny che loro resteranno sempre amici e che non cambieranno mai, qualunque cosa accada loro. Mentre Johnny e Hurley stanno cercando un luogo dove andare a mangiare vedono, all'ingresso del discount di un distributore di benzina, alcune emittenti televisive locali che stanno intervistando il commesso del locale. Johnny è molto eccitato e vuole scoprire cosa stia succedendo, quindi lascia Hurley sul furgone e si avvicina alle telecamere. Il ragazzo scopre che gli inviati televisivi sono lì perché alcuni giorni prima, proprio in quel discuont, qualcuno ha comprato il biglietto vincente della lotteria. In quell’istante il commesso nota Hurley nel furgone e grida ai giornalisti che è stato proprio quel ragazzo a comprare il biglietto fortunato. Tutti i giornalisti, quindi, si accalcano attorno al furgone e cominciano a fotografare Hurley ed a tempestarlo di domande. Mentre è attorniato da tutte le luci ed i flash Hurley incrocia lo sguardo di Johnny che lo osserva da lontano con un'espressione tradita sul volto, chiaramente rattristato dal fatto che l'amico non gli abbia raccontato della sua vincita. Nonostante la loro precedente conversazione appare chiaro che fra i due, da quel momento in poi, le cose cambieranno. Sull’isola left|thumb|[[Hurley sogna Jin ed un uomo vestito da pollo]] Mentre sta mangiando un gran quantità di cibo nella dispensa della Stazione Cigno Hurley vede Jin comparire sulla soglia della stanza: l’uomo parla un perfetto inglese. Quando Hurley gli domanda come lui faccia ad avere imparato così bene la sua lingua, Jin, che ora ha accanto un uomo vestito da pollo, gli risponde che in realtà è lui che sta parlando in coreano. Hurley, stupito, si accorge di parlare proprio quella lingua: il ragazzo chiede a Jin cosa faccia con lui quell'uomo ma questi, per tutta risposta, lo avverte che tutto sta per cambiare. Hurley rimane stupito e spaventato da questa affermazione. Mentre il "beep" del timer comincia ad udirsi in lontananza e l’uomo vestito da pollo inizia a sbattere le palpebre in contemporanea con quel suono, Jin augura a Hurley una buona giornata. L’uomo pollo a quel punto urla il nome di Hurley con la voce di Kate ed il ragazzo si risveglia di fronte al computer. Kate, che lo stava effettivamente chiamando, ricorda a Hurley che è tempo di inserire il codice che lei gli ha scritto su un pezzo di carta in caso lui non se lo ricordasse: Hurley controbatte che conosce a memori quei numeri. Kate lo informa allora che prenderà il suo posto non appena Locke tornerà dalla spiaggia. Più tardi, mentre Hurley si sta lavando nell’oceano, Charlie con in braccio Aaron si avvicina al ragazzo e gli chiede che cosa ci sia nella botola e cosa lui vada a fare lì così spesso. Quando Hurley cerca di essere evasivo in merito, Charlie insiste nel volerlo sapere e Hurley afferma che non c'è niente di interessante laggiù. Charlie, deluso, dice a Hurley che sa che lui gli sta mentendo, come ha fatto riguardo ai 150 milioni dei dollari che dice di possedere, e se ne va offeso ed arrabbiato. Hurley raggiunge Rose e le chiede come mai lei non lo interroghi su cosa c’è nella botola come invece stanno facendo tutti gli altri. La donna gli spiega di non essere molto interessata a quell’argomento dato che al momento la sua preoccupazione è come lavare i vestiti: quando però Hurley le dice che dentro la botola c’è qualcosa che potrebbe aiutarla in quella faccenda lei decide di seguirlo. Una volta arrivati dentro la Stazione Cigno i due vengono accolti da Jack che chiede ad Hurley quante altre persone lui abbia avvisato del bunker. Il ragazzo rassicura Jack dicendogli che Rose non lo dirà a nessuno e che inoltre lui ha bisogno del suo aiuto per svolgere il compito che gli è stato affidato. Nel frattempo, sulla spiaggia, Claire nota fra le onde del mare la bottiglia con i messaggi che avevano affidato ai loro compagni partiti con la zattera: la ragazza appare molto preoccupata per quella scoperta. right|thumb|La [[dispensa contiene cibo sufficiente a sfamare un uomo per tre mesi]] Nella dispensa, intanto, Jack spiega ad Hurley e Rose che è solo questione di tempo prima che debbano raccontare al resto del gruppo della Stazione Cigno e del cibo contenuto là dentro. Jack ordina ad Hurley di non permettere a nessuno di prendere qualcosa da lì dentro finché lui e Rose non avranno finito l’inventario e trovato un modo per gestire le scorte. Mentre ascoltano della musica, Hurley e Rose cominciano a catalogare tutte le provviste: la donna, trovando delle barrette Apollo, racconta al ragazzo che suo marito, Bernard, è sempre stato goloso di dolci ed aggiunge di essere sicura che lui sia ancora vivo. Hurley, da parte sua, confessa alla donna di aver paura che presto tutti lo odieranno a causa del suo nuovo incarico. Proprio in quel momento Kate entra nella dispensa e prende una bottiglia di shampoo: Hurley cerca di obiettare ma Kate scherza con lui, che appare deluso, e se ne va con il bottino. Rose consola Hurley dicendogli che era solo una bottiglia ma lui, deluso, controbatte che è così che cominciano quelle cose ed appare chiaramente preoccupato per la situazione. Mentre Locke sta camminando nella giungla, d’un tratto, si accorge di essere pedinato: l’uomo dice ad alta voce al suo inseguitore che si è accorto che lui lo sta seguendo e lo invita ad uscire allo scoperto. Charlie, deluso delle sue incapacità di pedinamento, appare da dietro i cespugli e comincia subito a pressare Locke chiedendogli perché è stato lasciato all'oscuro in merito al bunker e perché nessuno gli dica nulla: il ragazzo fa inltre notare a John che è stato lui a recuperare il Aaron e che, se l’avessero chiamato per la missione alla Roccia Nera, lui avrebbe accettato di buon grado. Locke, comprensivo, acconsente allora a rispondere a tutte le sue domande. Nei sotterranei del Cigno, intanto, Sayid sta cercando di aprire con la forza la porta sul muro rinforzata con le travi: in quel momento Jack lo raggiunge e gli dimostra le capacità magnetiche di quell’ambiente mostrandogli come la chiave che lui porta appesa al collo venga attirata da qualcosa posto dietro quella porta. Sayid trova la cosa molto interessante e pensa che potrebbero avere più fortuna passando sotto al muro attraverso una grata posto sul pavimento. Locke, che ha finito di raccontare a Charlie della botola, del pulsante che deve essere premuto ogni 108 minuti e dell’apparizione e successiva scomparsa di Desmond, aggiunge infine che ora toccherà a loro premere il bottone e che per questo ha istituito dei turni di sei ore. Quando Locke racconta al ragazzo che Hurley ha avuto l’incarico di controllare il cibo, Charlie decide di andare ad affrontare Hurley. Trovatolo sulla spiaggia, Charlie dice a Hurley che Locke lo ha messo al corrente della botola e del cibo: gli chiede quindi se lui può portargli del burro d'arachidi per Claire: Hurley, però, afferma di non poterlo accontentare. Charlie, dopo svariate insistenze, alla fine si arrende, sentenzia che Hurley è molto cambiato ultimamente e se ne va offeso. left|thumb|[[Sayid e Jack esplorano le fondamenta della Stazione Cigno]] Nelle fondamenta della Stazione Cigno, intanto, Sayid e Jack strisciano in mezzo a tubi roventi ed arrivano sotto il luogo cercato: i due si trovano di fronte a delle pareti in cemento armato che sembrano essere molto spesse e che circondano interamente lo spazio oltre la porta. Sayid presume che ci sia una specie di generatore geotermico al di là della parete e che sia quello la fonte di energia della stazione: aggiunge poi che l’ultima volta che ha sentito parlare di gettate di cemento così spesse si trattava di Chernobyl. All’improvviso i due sentono dei rumori metallici seguiti dal rumore del vapore che sfiata e dell’acqua che scorre. Jack risale quindi in superficie passando attraverso un'altra botola e si trova davanti ad una porta dalla quale fuoriesce quel vapore: quando l’uomo la apre vede Kate avvolta in un asciugamano, appena uscita da una doccia. Mentre sta recuperando i suoi vestiti Kate dice a Jack che, nonostante la poca pressione, la temperatura a sbalzi e l’odore sulfureo è stata pur sempre una piacevole doccia e gli suggerisce di farsene una anche lui. Jack sorride mentre lei si allontana. right|thumb|[[Hurley parla con John nell’armeria]] Sun sta lavorando nell’orto quando viene interrotta da Claire, con in braccio Aaron, e da Shannon seguita da Vincent. Claire, nervosamente, informa la donna del ritrovamento della bottiglia con i messaggi ed afferma che lei a Shannon hanno pensato che lei doveva sapere di quel ritrovamento e che lei sia la persona migliore per decidere cosa fare. Locke, intanto, si trova nell'armeria dove viene affrontato da Hurley che gli chiede perché lui abbia detto a Charlie del cibo: ora le cose cambieranno. Locke risponde che i cambiamenti sono utili. Hurley rifiuta questa asserzione in modo netto ed afferma che adesso lui verrà odiato da tutti perché dovrà negare il cibo quando gli altri glielo chiederanno. Hurley vuole abbandonare il suo compito ma Locke lo convince a non farlo, ricordandogli che tutti loro avranno d'ora in poi dei compiti difficili da svolgere. Hurley esce allora dal bunker e si dirige risolutamente nella giungla: una volta arrivato all'albero dove lui stesso aveva tempo prima nascosto la dinamite avanzata il ragazzo ne prende un po’. Poco più tardi, mentre Hurley sta posizionando la dinamite nella dispensa e disponendo la miccia per far saltare tutto in aria, viene raggiunto da Rose che, sorpresa, gli chiede cosa lui stia facendo: Hurlay le risponde che quella è l’unica cosa da fare perchè il cibo creerà solo dei problemi. Nonostante la donna protesti, preoccupata che qualcuno si faccia del male, Hurley la implora di andarsene ma Rose rimane lì e insiste per avere delle spiegazioni più convincenti. Hurley le spiega allora che la distribuzione del cibo porterà conflitti all’interno del gruppo e che lui sarà la causa scatenante di tutto ciò perchè dovrà essere lui a decidere a chi dare cosa. Hurley ipotizza quindi che tutti cominceranno a chiedersi come mai debba essere lui a gestire la spartizione del cibo e perché debba decidere per tutti gli altri: il ragazzo arriva quindi alla logica conclusione che tutti lo odieranno perché lui non potrà mai renderli tutti contenti e soddisfatti. Hurley confessa a Rose di non sapere cosa fare e la donna lo guarda colma di affetto e comprensione. left|thumb|La grande festa in cui [[Hurley consegna ad ogni naufrago qualcosa che ha trovato nella dispensa]] Più tardi Hurley avvicina Jack sulla spiaggia e gli dice che, essendoci nella dispensa cibo per sfamare un solo uomo per pochi mesi, lui avrebbe un piano per rendere equo e giusto l’utilizzo del cibo. Il dottore accetta che Hurley gestisca la situazione come preferisce: questi, sorpreso, sorride compiaciuto. Quella sera, sulla spiaggia, Hurley distribuisce tutto il cibo ai sopravvissuti, dandone un po’ a ciascuno dei suoi compagni. Il ragazzo consegna a Charlie un barattolo di burro d'arachidi e questi lo porta subito a Claire, rendendo la ragazza molto felice. Charlie raggiunge poi Hurley e lo abbraccia in segno di gratitudine e amicizia. Shannon divide del cibo con Vincent, Kate e Jack scherzano mentre mangiano, tutto il gruppo sembra essere soddisfatto e felice. Hurley è oggetto di apprezzamenti e complimenti da parte degli altri ed è chiaro che tutti hanno apprezzato molto la sua scelta. Nel frattempo, lontana da tutti gli altri, Sun sotterra la bottiglia con i messaggi sulla spiaggia, decisa a nascondere agli altri il suo ritrovamento. Rose, poco distante, si fa scivolare nella tasca una barretta Apollo e sfiora con un dolce sorriso la fede che ha infilato nella catenina che porta al collo. Sull'altro lato dell’Isola right|thumb|[[Sawyer, Jin e Michael prigionieri sul fondo della fossa]] Sawyer, Jin e Michael sono intrappolati sul fondo della buca. Jin vorrebbe tentare di nuovo la fuga, Michael comincia ad urlare che vuole che lo liberino perché deve andare a cercare suo figlio mentre Sawyer dice loro di calmarsi e di aspettare che i loro aguzzini decidano cosa fare di loro. La ferita dell’uomo, ricevuta mentre era sulla zattera, sta cominciando ad infettarsi ed è molto dolorosa. D’un tratto la grata sopra la buca viene tirata via e l’uomo di colore lancia all’interno della fossa una fune pregando Jin di uscire: Sawyer consiglia all’amico di non farlo. Ana Lucia appare da dietro l'uomo e, puntando la pistola su Sawyer e Michael, afferma che sparerà loro se Jin non farà quanto chiesto: il coreano acconsente e viene tirato fuori. Ana-Lucia dice quindi a Michael di fare lo stesso, ma Sawyer gli intima di non ascoltare la ragazza: tanto Ana Lucia non sprecherebbe mai l’ultimo proiettile rimasto nella pistola. Per tutta risposta Ana-Lucia colpisce Sawyer con un sasso: Michael si fa allora tirare fuori dalla fossa. La grata viene poi rimessa al suo posto lasciando Sawyer dentro la fossa, solo. left|thumb|[[Michael viene tirato fuori dalla fossa]] Più tardi il grosso uomo di colore solleva nuovamente la grata sopra la buca e chiede a Sawyer di afferrare la corda cosicchè lui possa tirarlo fuori: l'uomo rifiuta finché non vede Michael apparentemente sano e salvo. Una volta uscito dalla fossa Michael dice a Sawyer che va tutto bene e che ora i loro assalitori si sono convinti che loro si trovavano sul Volo 815. Gli estranei attorno a loro sono in tre: l’uomo di colore, Ana Lucia ed una donna bionda. Ana Lucia si accorge che Sawyer tiene una pietra nascosta in una mano, quindi lo attacca buttandolo a terra, poi, mettendo un piede sulla sua ferita, gli intima di fare tutto quello che lei gli dirà perché lì è lei che comanda. Sawyer si arrende alle prepotenze della ragazza ma le promette che se lo toccherà di nuovo lui la ucciderà: Ana Lucia sorride. La ragazza annuncia poi che è tempo di muoversi prima che venga il buio e conduce quindi il gruppo nella giungla. right|thumb|I [[sopravvissuti della sezione di coda rifugiati all’interno della nuova stazione "Dharma"]] Durante la camminata nella foresta la donna bionda si presenta a Michael con il nome di Libby e gli rivela che loro sono i sopravvissuti della sezione di coda del Volo 815 e che sono in 23 ad essere sopravvissuti all'incidente. L’uomo di colore si scusa con Sawyer per il suo comportamento, affermando che c’è stato un malinteso: i due vengono però interrotti da Ana-Lucia che annuncia che sono arrivati. La ragazza tira via alcuni rami e foglie da una parete e rivela una porta nascosta dietro di essi: quando Ana Lucia bussa sulla porta utilizzando un codice di riconoscimento la porta viene aperta da un uomo di mezza età ed il gruppo percorre alcuni corridoi nella montagna prima di raggiungere una grossa stanza dove si trova una ragazza: il luogo sembra essere un deposito. Mentre Ana Lucia spiega ai suoi compagni la situazione e la presenza dei tre uomini, Michael chiede a Libby come mai lei gli abbia detto che erano sopravvissuti in 23 se in realtà lui conta solo cinque persone: la ragazza afferma che all’inizio erano in 23. Su una parete un logo che rappresenta una freccia dimostra che quel luogo è un’altra stazione del progetto Dharma: si tratta infatti della Stazione Freccia. Mentre Jin, Michael e Sawyer aspettano in un angolo, i cinque sopravvissuti della sezione di coda discutono fra di loro sul da farsi. D’un tratto l’uomo di mezza età si avvicina ai tre uomini e si presenta come Bernard. Con molta titubanza l’uomo chiede ai tre se per caso nel loro gruppo c’è una donna di nome Rose, sua moglie. Quando Michael e Sawyer affermano che Rose sta bene ed è al loro campo, Bernard sospira di sollievo e, commosso, stringe con gratitudine la mano di Michael. =Curiosità= Generale * Il volto di Walt può essere visto sul cartone del latte da cui beve Hurley durante il suo sogno all’inizio dell’episodio. * Quando Jack e Sayid discutono della Botola, Sayid fa notare che l'ultima volta che ha visto usare il calcestruzzo in quella maniera è stato dopo il disastro di Chernobyl. Il disastro di Chernobyl fu l'esplosione di una centrale nucleare. Nella quinta stagione verrà rivelata la causa dell'incidente nel quale fu fatta esplodere una bomba nucleare accanto alla sacca elettromagnetica durante la costruzione della stazione Cigno. * Mentre nasconde la bottiglia con i messaggi, Sun perde la sua fede nuziale: possiamo vedere che la ha al dito prima di cominciare a scavare la buca, ma è scomparsa quando la donna ritrae la mano. * Nella sesta stagione vi è un episodio dal titolo "Tutti amano Hugo", chiaro riferimento al titolo di questa puntata. Note di produzione * Da questo episodio Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje è accreditato regolarmente nei titoli di testa e non come guest star; il suo personaggio, però, non ha ancora un nome. * In questo episodio Cynthia Watros appare per la prima volta come Libby ed è immediatamente accreditata come personaggio principale e non come guest star. * In questo episodio appare per la prima volta Bernard Nadler interpretato da Sam Anderson. * Questa è l'ultima volta, in una puntata diversa dalla prima di ogni stagione, fino all'episodio "La fine", in cui viene aggiunto un personaggio al cast principale. ** Cynthia Watros fu aggiunta al cast principale in entrambi gli episodi. * Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje e Cynthia Watros sono stati aggiunti nei crediti rispettivamente come primo e come ultima. * In questo episodio William Blanchette interpreta Aaron all'età di 6 mesi. Avrebbe ricoperto lo stesso ruolo fuori dall'isola interpretando Aaron da bambino dall'episodio "Pessimi affari" in poi. * Quando Hurley vince alla lotteria, l'annunciatore in televisione nella versione originale dice di non esserci ancora un vincitore da 16 settimane. La voce è del produttore esecutivo Carlton Cuse. * Questo è il primo episodio della seconda stagione in cui tutti i personaggi accreditati sono presenti. * In questo episodio si trova la scena più corta di un flashback: solamente 10 secondi di durata. * Questo è l'unico episodio dell'intera serie nel quale Jin parli inglese senza accento coreano. Errori * Prima che Sawyer venga tirato fuori dalla fossa, questa è coperta da foglie e circondata da erba alta. Tuttavia, in seguito, non ci sono più le foglie ed il terreno intorno alla buca è spoglio, senza erba. * Quando Sun sta seppellendo la bottiglia (perdendo il suo anello), nel primo primo piano si nota come non abbia l'anello al dito. Quindi guarda a sinistra e si ha poi un altro primo piano in cui si vede l'anello. Infine, quando sta coprendo la buca è sparito. * Nell'episodio "Esodo, seconda parte" Kate dice di aver usato l'intera lunghezza della miccia, ma nella scena con Hurley nella dispensa, si nota come la bobina sia apparentemente piena. * Se gli eventi prima dell'incidente fossero accurati, allora porrebbero il flashback di questo episodio nel 2003. In realtà The Hold Stedy si formò nel 2004, rendendo quindi improbabile che Hurley chieda a Starla di andare a vedere un gruppo che ancora non esiste. Tematiche ricorrenti * La combinazione vincente della lotteria è 4, 8, 15, 16 e 23, il numero jolly è il 42. * Nel flashback di Hurley si nota per breve tempo come il prezzo alla stazione di servizio. (Numeri) * La presentatrice dell’estrazione della lotteria è Mary Jo, la stessa ragazza che stava per andare a letto con Sawyer nell'episodio . * Randy Nations è il capo di Hurley in questo episodio, ma è anche il capo di Locke nel episodio . * Nel flashback, Hurley e Johnny ascoltano "You All Everybody" dei Driveshaft. * Michael, Jin e Sawyer sono tenuti prigionieri in una fossa dai sopravvissuti della sezione di coda. * Quando Jin e Michael vengono tirati fuori della fossa, Sawyer rimane solo all’interno. * Hurley fa un sogno nel quale, mentre lui sta mangiando nella dispensa, viene raggiunto da Jin che parla perfettamente inglese, e dal commesso del discount che nel flashback riconosce Hurley come il vincitore della lotteria. * Hurley tiene nascosto a sua madre ed a Johnny la vincita alla lotteria; sull'Isola non dice a Charlie cosa ha trovato nella Stazione Cigno. * Sun, dopo che Claire e Shannon le hanno consegnato la bottiglia con i messaggi, decide di non dire a nessuno del suo ritrovamento e la nasconde nella sabbia. * Jack e Sayid discuto del muro di cemento della Botola. (elettromagnetismo) * Charlie è stanco dei tanti segreti presenti all'interno del campo. (segreti) * Il presentatore dell’estrazione della lotteria afferma che è da 16 settimane che nessuno vince. (Numeri) * Libby dice a Michael di essere sopravvissuti in 23. (Numeri) * Randy accusa Hurley di aver mangiato una confezione da 8 di cosce di pollo. (Numeri) * Quando Hurley e Johnny passano con il furgone davanti all'emporio, si scorge la pompa di benzina numero 8. (Numeri) Riferimenti culturali * Tutti amano Raymond e Tutti odiano Chris: il titolo dell'episodio è un chiaro riferimento a queste sit-com televisive, così come le parole di Hurley "Finiranno per odiarmi tutti" e quelle successive di Rose "Sei l'unico su quest'Isola che è simpatico a tutti" ("You're about the only one on this island that everybody loves" in lingua originale). * Starsky and Hutch: Johnny, nella versione originale, chiama Hurley Huggy Bear; Huggy Bear è un personaggio di questa serie TV degli anni '70. * Rambo: Sawyer, nella versione originale, chiama Ana Lucia Rambina, in riferimento al fanatico John Rambo, il veterano di guerra interpretato da Sylvester Stallone. * M*A*S*H: Sawyer chiama Ana Lucia anche Bocca caliente (Hot Lips in inglese); come il soprannome di Margaret Houlihan, un personaggio di questa tragicommedia americana andata in onda dal 1972 al 1983. * Braveheart: mentre Hurley e Johnny scappano dal prato di Randy dopo averlo disseminato di statuette di gnomi, Johnny grida "Libertà!", come fa William Wallace prima di morire, nel film diretto da Mel Gibson. * Star Trek: quando Ana Lucia dice al gruppo che sono arrivati davanti al bunker nascosto dalla vegetazione, Sawyer non vedendo niente chiede "E adesso ci teletrasportiamo?"; in riferimento alla possibilità futuristica introdotta da questa celebre saga. * A-Team: Charlie menziona questa celebre serie TV, andata in onda negli Stati Uniti dal 1983 al 1989 , quando afferma "Non ho preso parte alla missione stile A-Team alla Roccia Nera, ma ci sarei andato, se me lo avessero chiesto". * L'Ultimo Boy Scout: la frase di Sawyer "Colpiscimi ancora e ti ammazzo" detta ad Ana Lucia è tratta da questo film del 1991 con Bruce Willis. * I ragazzi della 56a strada: Johnny dice ad Hurley che sarà il suo Ponyboy. Ponyboy Curtis è uno dei personaggi principali di questa novella di S.E. Hinton. Inoltre uno dei protagonisti si chiama proprio Johnny. * My Conversation: la canzone suonata all'inizio dell'episodio è degli The Uniques, un gruppo reggae giamaicano, e cantata insieme a Slim Smith nel 1968. Più tardi nell'episodio è Rose a canticchiarne la melodia. * The Hold Steady: Hurley chiede a Starla di andare a vedere un concerto di questa rock band di Brooklyn. Lo scrittore Edward Kitsis sembra sia un amico intimo di Craig Finn, rockstar del gruppo, . * Troubador: è un famoso nightclub situato nel quartiere di West Hollywood a Los Angeles in California. * Easy Money: la canzone di Billy Joel, viene ascoltata da Hurley e da Johnny sul furgone. * Up on the Roof: questa canzone dei The Drifters è nel giradischi mentre Hurley e Rose fanno l'inventario del cibo. * Led Zeppelin: Johnny porta una maglietta di questo famoso gruppo britannico degli anni '70. Tecniche di narrazione * Si scopre che Bernard è sopravvissuto all’incidente aereo, esattamente come Rose si sentiva, insieme ad altri della sezione di coda. * Hurley, che sta combattendo le sregolatezze alimentari della sua vita ( ), viene scelto come responsabile delle scorte nella dispensa. * Hurley ha perso il suo amico cercando di non rivelare a nessuno il suo segreto ma, cambiando punto di vista, Hugo riesce a guadagnare l'amicizia e la stima di tutto il campo. * Alla fine dell'episodio quando Sun sta seppellendo la bottiglia, si può vedere la sua fede cadere con la bottiglia. * Nel negozio di dischi, subito prima che Hurley chiesa a Starla di uscire, Johnny si riferisce ad Hugo dicendo che qualcuno dovrebbe prendere una camicia di forza. * Hurley non è riuscito a distruggere con la dinamite il cibo trovato nella Botola. In "Tutti amano Hugo" distruggerà la dinamite presente nella Roccia Nera, per salvare tutti. * Quando Hurley sta sognando, lui sta parlando coreano e Jin inglese. * Come riferisce il titolo Hurley crede che i sopravvissuti lo odino per non aver distribuito il cibo. In realtà, Hurley è amato dalla maggior parte dei superstiti. Analisi della trama * Ana Lucia è il leader dei sopravvissuti della sezione di coda e si comporta come tale anche nei confronti dei nuovi arrivati. * Ana Lucia e Sawyer si scontrano poiché lui non accetta di seguire gli ordini della ragazza. * Charlie considera il viaggio verso la Roccia Nera una missione da A-Team. Connessione tra gli episodi Riferimenti ad altri episodi * John dice che ci sono molti lavori che non vorrebbe fare. (La caccia) * Charlie dà Claire del burro di arachidi. (Il truffatore) * Viene mostrata la vincita alla lotteria di Hurley. (Numeri (episodio)) * Charlie ricorda quando Hurley gli disse di valere 150.000.000 di dollari. (Numeri (episodio)) * La bottiglia con i messaggi dalla zattera arriva sull'isola. (Esodo, prima parte) (Esodo, seconda parte) * Charlie menziona la missione alla Roccia Nera e il salvataggio di Aaron. (Esodo, prima parte) (Esodo, seconda parte) * Jack mostra a Sayid le proprietà magnetiche vicino alla Botola che aveva precedentemente scoperto. (Uomo di scienza, uomo di fede) Allusioni ad altri episodi * Rose continua a credere che suo marito sia vivo. (Tabula rasa) (Ragione e sentimento) * Sawyer chiede sarcasticamente a Jin di pisciare sulla sua spalla ferita. Poco prima Hurley voleva che Jin pisciasse sul suo piede ferito. (Ragione e sentimento) * Hurley recupera l'altra parte della dinamite dal viaggio verso la Roccia Nera. (Esodo, seconda parte) Categoria:Episodi della seconda stagione Categoria:Episodi dedicati a Hurley